I'm sorry
by GirlonFire07
Summary: Logan is over at the Jone's apartment, to meet up with Flynn and playing games. As Cece saw him again she isn't very pleased and they get in a heated argument. How will it end? My first OneShot! I hope you'll like it! :) I do not own Shake it up! :D


**Hey Guys I'm new here and this is my first Oneshot! It's a Cogan oneShot. How they could've come together. :) I hope you'll like it and leave a lot of reviews! :) Like i said it's my first try on writing so don't be too harsh please! :D**

**Summary:**

**Logan is over at the Jone's apartment, to meet up with Flynn and playing games. As Cece saw him again she isn't very pleased and they get in a heated argument. How will it end?**

**Cece's POV:**

I just came back from Rocky's, after some girls night with her, Tinka and Dina. Rocky was also with me even if was literally the whole las two days at hers. It actually was pretty much fun and we talked a lot about crushes and so on. I also finally admitted that i had a crush on Logan. Yeah you heard right. Logan Hunter. My ex- almost- step- brother. Yeah i couldn't believe it myself at first but now that i admited it it isn't that bad. I'm still really mad at him. The whole badminton- match thing is only a month ago and he was a big jerk.

As Rocky found out i was in love with him, she was really guilty and apologized to me at least hundred times because she dated him while i was in love with him. (I actually fall for him, as i first saw him even if he drove me nuts) I said it was okay and she should drop the subject but she didn't do that. It was creeping me out because i actually wanted to just forget Logan, even if i admitted that I'm in love with him. Tinka even talked about getting us two together but i said clearly no. That won't work anyway. Logan and me? That was like fire and water. Like sunshine and rain... Like... You got the point.

We walked into my apartment through the window and into my room to watch some movies, since Flynn was playing Playstation in the livingroom. He really was obsessed with that thing. Mom shouldn't had bought it. That was a huge fault from her. Rocky and i sat down on my bed and Rocky started: ,,So... You , in love with Logan...'' I groaned and cut her off: ,,Don't even get started on it again Rocky! The subject is over! I will get over him. I must get over him!''

Rocky rolled her eyes. ,,Or you just try to talk to him!'' , she replied. ,,Forget it! The last time i tried to talk to him and to apologize to him he said he never wants to see me again! That was clear, or not?'' I didn't realized it but tears were welling up in my eyes at the thought of the badminton- match. Rocky seemed to notice that and looked guilty at me. ,,Cece , i'm sorry. I mean i didn't want to get you crying. I just think it would be better if you two talk and get it out of the way. I mean i don't know if he feels the same way but...''

I cut her off. ,, It doesn't matter anyway anymore. It's not like he's coming up here and-'' Suddenly the doorbell rang. Rocky and i looked confused at each other and walked out of my room to see who's coming. I gasped as i saw who stood there. Logan. Flynn grinned at him. ,,Hey Logan! Finally you're here! I thought you wouldn't come anymore!'' Please, what?

**Logan's POV:**

I made my way to the Jone's apartment since i promised Flynn to try out his new Playstation game. We weren't related anymore but i still really care about him and he was a nice guy. I also somehow wished to meet Cece there and make up with her. I was such an idiot to the girl i love... Yeah you heard right. Me, Logan Hunter is in love with the beautiful, fiery Cece Jones. I didn't know how it happened but it happened somehow after the badminton- match. She would never feel the same way anyway. Especially not since i shouted at her.

I mean, how could i've been so stupid because of such a little stupid match? I hurt her, as she wanted to become friends with me. I totally screwed it up. This time, big time. As i arrived at the Jones apartment i rang the doorbell and one minute later Flynn opened the door. Flynn grinned at me and greeted me: ,,Hey Logan! Finally you're here! I thought you wouldn't come!'' but i just had eyes for Cece who looked shocked at me as she saw me. She looked beautful as always but full of... I don't know what it was but it was mixed with hurt and it nearly broke my heart to see her like that. Especially because she saw me.

Cece walked angrily up to me. ,,What are you doing here little Scooter?'' , she asked mad at me for coming into her house. I tried to stay calm and play along our fighting. ,,I'm here to play with Flynn, Sissy. By the way, nice to see you too, again, Sissy.'' I loved fighting with her because she always has that spark in her eyes while we were fighting.

,,I can't believe you have the nerves to come into my house after what you did you jerk!'' , she shouted to me in the face. Ouch. Well i kinda deserved that but now i also was mad. ,,Oh yeah? Sorry that i was angry at you because you screwed up my chance to be a badminton- champion!'' , i shouted back at her. ,,Badminton? Is that the only thing you can think of? It's lame and nobody want's to see it!'', she screamed in my face.

Our lips were now only inches away from each other. ,,No actually the only thing i can think of is you! You and you're beatiful red hair, your sparkling brown eyes, your-'' I stopped mid-sentence. I can't believe what i just shouted out. Cece stared at me in shock. Then she got angry again. ,,How could you lie to m-'' But before she could finish i stopped her mid-sentence. Not with words, no. I kissed her. I couldn't help it any longer. She was shocked at first but then kissed back. My arms wandered to her waist, hers to my neck. Electricity rushed through my body and i could swear i heard fireworks exploding in my head.

I took that as a good sign. After 8 seconds we broke apart and i smiled at her. ,,You didn't lie?'' , she asked hesitantly. I nodded and she smiled then back . ,,I really like you, Cece. I'm sorry for what i did and i-'' But before i was finished talking she kissed me again. As we broke apart after 10 seconds she said: ,,I really like you, too.''


End file.
